


This is Our Roaring 20s

by Queen_Whovian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this because I was sad, but that's okay, it's way short, patton is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Whovian/pseuds/Queen_Whovian
Summary: Virgil really needs a new home... and he thinks he found one in his roommate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	This is Our Roaring 20s

Moving out was Virgil’s dream- Wait- Sorry. Not Virgil, _Veronica._ _Veronica Storm. _Virgil had wrinkled his nose at female pronouns his whole life. He didn’t feel like a girl. He didn’t want to be a girl but that wasn’t really a thought that was praised in his household with two **_VERY _**Christian parents. When college came along, he took the chance and filed himself as a boy in gender inclusive housing. His parents didn’t know and they would never find out. One of his oldest friends, Patton Hart, drove him to move-in day and helped him get set up. His backpack was full of art supplies, band merch, and a pack about the size of a small envelope filled with makeup, just stuff to cover up acne. Luckily, gender-inclusive housing was set up like apartments. He could hang his posters and decorate his room however he wanted. It was two days before his roommate showed up to move in. Virgil made himself scarce almost immediately. He didn’t like people but he knew that he would have to meet his roommate eventually.

He did eventually meet his roommate. It was the middle of the night and Virgil had woken up from a nightmare. He stared at the ceiling, catching his breath before rolling out of bed. He tugged on his hoodie as he moved to the bathroom. He washed his face, rubbing at his eyes. Virgil was halfway back to his room when he noticed that the kitchen light was on. He looked down at himself and took a deep breath. He didn’t wear his binder to bed, he had learned that the hard way when he crushed his ribs one night. Virgil steeled himself, taking a deep breath as he tied his hair back. He hadn’t gotten the chance to cut it. Or maybe he was scared to… Virgil shook his head and peaked into the kitchen. His roommate was sitting at the table, a steaming cup in front of him and his nose stuck in a book. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with writing on it and black sweats. It was some Doctor Who quote, Virgil was almost sure. He cleared his throat, “Uh… Logan… right?”

He winced at his voice crack and Logan looked up from his book, “Oh. Yes. I’m Logan. Logan Berry.”

Virgil nodded, “Virgil Storm.”

Logan took a breath, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you-”

“Oh. No. I had a nightmare… what about you?”

Logan shrugged and then glanced up at him, “I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry. I just-... what pronouns are you comfortable with?”

Virgil blinked, no one had ever bothered to ask that, “Uh… he. Please.”

“Very well. It’s very nice to meet you, Virgil.”

Virgil fought back a smile, “Yeah. You too. … what’re you reading?”

Logan looked confused for a moment before looking at the cover, “Jurassic Park.”

“Oh! I have the entire movie set! Do you-... do you wanna watch them sometime?”

“... That’d be… fun. We should definitely plan that.”

Virgil’s smile pulled at his lips, “Definitely.”

Virgil had bad days and his bad days consisted of blasting music and wearing too big of clothes. His mind spun as he stared at his ceiling, a headache building from having his hair tied up way too tight. He didn’t feel like he was in the right brain or even in the right body. How could he explain that to anyone?! He buried his face in his sleeves, trying not to cry.  _ Young and Menace _ Rang in his ears but he couldn’t focus on the lyrics. He just wanted to disappear as  _ Roaring 20s _ started blasting out of his headphones.

_ Broadway is black like a sinkhole _

_ Everyone raced to the suburbs _

_ And I'm on the rooftop with curious strangers _

_ This is the oddest of summers _

_ Maybe I'll medicate, maybe inebriate _

_ Strange situations, I get anxious _

_ Maybe I'll smile a bit, maybe the opposite _

_ But pray that they don't call me thankless _

Virgil looked up as there was a knock at the door and slowly sat up, “Come in.”

Logan cracked the door open, peeking his head in, “Are you alright?”

Virgil shrugged.

_ My tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest _

_ Cut me a silk-tied tourniquet _

Logan nodded and fell silent before, “I’ll be right back.”

Virgil watched as Logan disappeared out of the room and fell back onto his bed.

_ This is my roaring, roaring 20's _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ My roaring, roaring 20s _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I want, I wanna go home _

The door opened and Logan sat a small bag on the edge of his bed and left once more. Virgil braced himself up on his elbows with a questioning glance to the black bag at the foot of his bed. 

_ Oscars and Emmy's and Grammy's _

_ Everyone here is a trophy _

_ And I'm sipping bourbon _

_ The future's uncertain _

_ The past on the pavement below me _

_ Maybe I'll elevate, maybe I'm second rate _

_ So unaware of my status _

_ Maybe I'm overjoyed, maybe I'm paranoid _

_ Designer me up in straight jackets _

It took a few minutes for Logan to reappear, “My dad sent me some new tea to try from Korea, here.”

Virgil took the steaming mug, “... thanks.”

“One last thing. Be right back.”

Virgil blinked and he was gone.

_ My tell-tale heart's a hammer in my chest _

_ Cut me a silk-tied tourniquet _

_ This is my roaring, roaring 20's _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ My roaring, roaring 20s _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me like a blunt, 'cause I want, I wanna go home _

When Logan returned, he was holding a laptop bag, “We should catch you up on Doctor Who.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Okay. But… what’s in the bag?”

Logan hummed, putting the laptop on his desk before turning to open the black bag, “Say no if you’re not comfortable with this but,” He held up a pair of scissors, “Are you ready to cut off your hair?”

_ Hallucinations only mean that your brain is on fire _

_ If it's Lord of the Flies in my mind tonight _

_ I don't know if I will survive _

_ Lighters up if you're feelin' me _

_ Fade to black if you're not mine _

_ 'Cause I just need a sign, or a signal inside _

Virgil choked on a lump and he nodded, his hands shaking. Logan grinned, “C’mon, Virgil. Into the chair.”

Virgil followed his roommate’s instructions and felt as nimble fingers loosened the ponytail, easing the headache. He closed his eyes.

_ This is my roaring, roaring 20s _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me a blunt 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me a, roll me a blunt _

The sound of scissors closed around Virgil’s ears and a smile bloomed on his face as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He could hear the Doctor Who theme song as Logan went to work. 

_ This is my roaring, roaring 20s _

_ I don't even know me _

_ Roll me like a blunt 'cause I wanna go home _

_ Roll me like a blunt 'cause I want, I wanna go home _

He felt safer than he ever had at home. Virgil took a shaking breath and reached a hand up, just to feel Logan take it as he combed some hair away from Virgil’s neck. The smile was so real and it hurt his cheeks. 

_ I wanna go home _

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I HAVE POST STORY DEPRESSION AND I DID IT IN AN HOUR SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD. HELLO.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING.
> 
> My Twitter Account can be found [ Here](https://twitter.com/else555)!


End file.
